starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дарт Мол/Канон
|Дата рождения= |Место рождения= |Дата смерти=2 ДБЯ |Место смерти=Татуин |Раса=Датомирский забрак |Пол= Мужской |Рост= *1,75 метра *1,94 метра |Цвет глаз= Красно-жёлтый''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' |Цвет лица=Красный |Имплантаты= *Шестиногий аппарат *Пара кибернетических ног |Принадлежность= *Братья ночи *Ситхи *Торговая федерация *Дозор смерти *Коллектив теней |Учителя=Дарт Сидиус |Ученики=Саваж Опресс }} Мол ( ) — чувствительный к Силе мужчина-забрак с Датомира, живший между последними годами существования Галактической Республики и правлением Галактической Империи. Он был сыном матери Талзин из клана Сестёр ночи. Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус забрал юного Мола с Датомира и сделал своим учеником, после чего забрак стал носить имя Дарт Мол ( ). После раскрытия факта существования ситхов Орденом джедаев Мол был повержен в дуэли на световых мечах с Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время битвы за Набу. Десятилетием позже он вернулся из изгнания и основал криминальный синдикат, известный как Коллектив теней, намереваясь вернуть утраченную власть. Его стремление отомстить Кеноби и ситхам не исчерпало себя и в имперский период, что привело его к столкновению с ранним восстанием против Галактической Империи. Будучи лордом ситхов, Мол верил, что его предназначение заключается в правлении галактикой, а также низвержении джедаев и Республики. Однако, после поражения Мола в битве за Набу его место занял граф Дуку, бывший мастер-джедай, ставший новым учеником Сидиуса. Война, целью которой было уничтожение Республики ситхами, началась без участия Мола — по всей галактике бушевали Войны клонов. Мол вернулся в самый разгар конфликта и основал Коллектив теней, объединив несколько преступных организаций, чтобы уничтожить своих врагов и вернуть потерянное положение. Он возглавил переворот на планете Мандалор с помощью своих новых союзников, группы боевиков-мандалорцев под названием Дозор смерти, и казнил герцогиню Сатин Крайз в качестве отмщения Кеноби, которому она приходилась старым другом и объектом романтического влечения. Вскоре после этого Мол был захвачен Сидиусом, который использовал своего бывшего ученика, как часть плана по устранению матери Талзин, в которой Сидиус видел угрозу его грядущему правлению галактикой. Сидиус преуспел в уничтожении джедаев и, после завершения войны, реорганизовал Республику в Галактическую Империю, провозгласив себя императором. Во время правления Империи Мол долгое время провел на древней планете ситхов Малакоре, после того, как его корабль потерпел там крушение. Мол надеялся активировать супероружие в сердце храма ситхов, чтобы использовать его разрушительную силу против Сидиуса и его нового ученика, Дарта Вейдера, которого Мол считал воплощением всего, чем он сам мог бы стать. План Мола был сорван двумя джедаями, Кэнаном Джаррусом и Эзрой Бриджером, последнего из которых Мол надеялся сделать своим собственным учеником. Покинув Малакор, Мол захватил товарищей-повстанцев Джарруса и Бриджера. Завладев голокроном ситхов и голокроном Джарруса, Мол узнал, что его заклятый враг, Оби-Ван Кеноби, все еще жив. Усилия Мола переманить Бриджера на свою сторону не увенчались успехом — юный падаван отказался покинуть своих друзей после схватки на Датомире. В поисках надежды и смысла жизни Мол разыскал Кеноби на пустынной планете Татуин. В последовавшей дуэли датомирец был окончательно повержен старым мастером-джедаем. После трех десятилетий поисков мести Мол обрел покой, осознав, что конец ситхов уже близок. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|200px|Юный Мол встречает Дарта Сидиуса. Мальчик из расы датомирских забраков, в последствии ставший известным под именем Дарт Мол, был рожден датомирской ведьмой матерью Талзин на планете Датомир.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3 Как и все мужское население планеты, он принадлежал к клану Братьев ночи вместе со своими родными братьями, Фералом и Саважем. Еще не прошел год с дня рождения мальчика, когда Талзин нанесла Молу и Саважу их первые татуировки. Когда Мол был ребенком, мать Талзин стала союзницей тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, с которым она обменивалась мудростью и могуществом. В конечном итоге Сидиус покинул Талзин, несмотря на обещание сделать ее своей ученицей, а вместо этого забрал с собой Мола, увидев в мальчике потенциал. Под опекой Сидиуса Мол начал тренироваться в качестве ученика ситха. В течение многих лет Мол проходил обучение, чтобы стать оружием ситхов. Он стал умелым акробатом и искусным воином, обученным быть безжалостным по отношению к своим врагам, и научился использовать двухклинковый световой меч. В ранние годы ученичества Мола Сидиус взял датомирца на Малакор, где тысячелетием ранее произошла великая битва между джедаями и ситхами. Сидиус заставил Мола вдохнуть пепел древних воинов-ситхов, погибших во время активации древнего оружия, находившегося внутри храма ситхов этого мира. Когда Мол вдохнул пепел, ему явилось видение членов Ордена ситхов, пораженных джедаями. Он чувствовал удары меча за мечом, также как чувствовал смерти своих собратьев-ситхов.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2 Ситхское обучение зародило в Моле жажду отмщения Ордену джедаев, который практически полностью уничтожил ситхов тысячелетие назад. Вместе со своим учителем Мол надеялся уничтожить джедаев и восстановить власть ситхов в галактике. Служение ситхам Первое столкновение с джедаем В последние годы своего обучения у Сидиуса Дарт Мол начал терять терпение. Молодой лорд ситхов жаждал вступить в открытое противостояние с джедаями. Мол проводил время за охотой на диких существ, таких как рафтары на Туон-Кети, и слежкой за джедаями Каат Куайин и ее учеником в тенях Корусанта. Во время охоты на рафтаров Мол размышлял об их злобе, беспощадности и свободе. У рафтаров, на которых он охотился, не было хозяина, в отличие от самого Мола. Сидиус приказал Молу избегать контактов с джедаями до тех пор, пока его план не будет готов к реализации. Сидиус похвалил своего ученика за его жажду мести, однако он не хотел, чтобы Мол раскрыл свое существование до того, как наступит подходящий момент. Сидиус пригрозил Молу убить его, если датомирец продолжит рисковать тайной существования ситхов.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1 В попытке утолить жажду крови Мола Сидиус отправил его в систему Келлакс для устранения пиратов, мешавших деятельности Торговой федерации. Мол отправился на Келлакс и уничтожил пиратов, захвативших в плен представителей Торговой федерации. Пират, по ошибке принятый Молом за джедая, умолял оставить его в живых в обмен на информацию. Пират сообщил Молу, что Ксев Эксрексус из картеля Эксрексус пленила джедая-падавана, которую собиралась продать на аукционе за наивысшую цену. Мол казнил оставшихся пиратов, ровно как и захваченных членов Торговой федерации, и отправился на поиски падавана. Мол нанял группу охотников за головами, в которую входили Кэд Бэйн, Орра Синг, Вордейло и Тру-трил-тек, и отправился на Нар-Шаддаа с целью получить информацию о местонахождении проведения аукциона Эксрексус. В ходе поисков Мол учинил драку в одном из баров, когда его ошибочно приняли за джедая. Во время боя Мол был временно ослеплен и мог погибнуть, если бы в драку не вмешались Бэйн, Синг и Вордейло. Бэйн сообщил Молу, что охотникам за головами удалось получить приглашение на аукцион Эксрексус: они уничтожили банду Хаддрекс, украли их корабль и проткольконого дроида, FE-B3. Тру-трил-тек и Мол пытали FE-B3 до тех пор, пока не извлекли из него информацию о месте проведения торгов. Мол и охотники за головами отправились на корабле банды Хаддрекс на космическую станцию в системе Дразкел для участия в аукционе. Эксрексус сообщила собравшимся, что падаван, тви'лека по имени Эльдра Кэйтис, была обнаружена на потерпевшем крушение транспортном судне Республики, на которое напали пираты. Пока Эксрексус общалась с гостьми, Мол обыскал космическую станцию и обнаружил Кэйтис, запертую в камере. Вторжение на Набу Выход ситхов из тени После долгих лет ожидания возможности отомстить джедаям Дарт Мол занял важную роль в плане его учителя по свержению Галактической Республики и уничтожению джедаев. Дарт Сидиус, на публике известный как Шив Палпатин, сенатор планеты Набу, действуя руками Торговой федерации, организовал вторжение на свою родину под предлогом несогласия с недавно введенным налогообложением торговых маршрутов между отдаленными звездными системами Республики. Федерация, используя свои корабли, установила блокаду Набу и подготовила свою армию боевых дроидов к высадке на планету. Верховный Канцлер Финис Валорум, чей пост был намерен заполучить Палпатин, отправил рыцарей-джедаев Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби разрешить ситуацию дипломатическим путем, однако Федерация предприняла попытку убить двух джедаев, вынудив Джинна и Кеноби высадиться на поверхности Набу. Оказавшись там одновременно с началом вторжения, джедаи вызволили королеву Падме Амидалу и сбежали с планеты, прорвавшись сквозь блокаду. thumb|left|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном Джинном на Татуине. Амидала была необходима для осуществления планов Сидиуса — чтобы узаконить преступную оккупацию планеты Федерацией, требовалась подпись королевы. Поэтому Сидиус отправил Дарта Мола найти королеву и джедаев. Мол проследил сигнал бедствия, отправленный губернатором Набу Сио Бибблом, который был адресован Амидале, находившейся на Татуине. С благословением своего учителя Мол отправился на Татуин с целью отыскать королеву. Он прибыл в пустынный мир на своем личном звездном корабле, который использовал в качестве мобильной базы в ходе своих поисков. Со своего корабля он запустил трех ситхских дроидов-зондов, по одному на каждое из трех ближайших поселений, для скорейшего обнаружения Амидалы и ее защитников-джедаев, и, благодаря одному из них, он сумел установить местонахождение ее корабля незадолго до того, как беглецы планировали взлететь. Дарт Мол отправился через песчаные дюны Татуина на своем личном гравицикле «Кровавое ребро» напрямик к кораблю королевы. Однако он столкнулся с Квай-Гоном Джинном, одним из джедаев, защищавших королеву, и местным мальчиком Энакином Скайуокером, в котором Мол ощутил необычно мощную связь с Силой. Лорд ситхов атаковал Джинна, вступив с рыцарем-джедаем в долгожданный бой на световых мечах. Джедай приказал Энакину подняться на борт корабля и дать пилоту добро на взлет. В ходе непродолжительной, но интенсивной дуэли Мол использовал свою смертоносную ловкость, измотав Джинна своей агрессивным стилем боя. В момент, когда Джинн уступил силе и ярости Мола, и лорд ситхов готовился покончить с джедаем, корабль королевы подоспел на помощь, и Джинн запрыгнул на опущенный трап, оставив кипящего от ярости Мола посреди песков. Хотя Джинну и Амидале удалось сбежать, ситхи раскрыли свое существование джедаям в первый раз за минувшее тысячелетия, и их возвращение через десять столетий после уничтожения древних ситхов осталось загадкой для Ордена джедаев. Несмотря на свою незначительную неудачу Мол использовал случившееся, чтобы разжечь свою ненависть и еще больше погрузиться во тьму. Мол не знал, что Скайуокер, мальчик, которому было суждено стать Избранным, однажды уничтожит практически всех джедаев и сам станет лордом ситхов. Дуэль на Набу После побега с Татуина джедаи и королева отправились на Корусант, где Палпатин манипулировал стремлением Амидалы положить конец блокаде, после чего королева выдвинула вотум недоверия неспособному справиться с ситуацией канцлеру Валоруму, предложив провести выборы нового канцлера, среди кандидатов на пост которого был Палпатин. Тем не менее Дарт Мол вернулся на Набу, куда также вернулись королева Амидала и джедаи, чтобы сразиться с оккупационными силами Федерации. Присоединившиеся к ним гунганы, населявшие океаны планеты, вынудили армию Федерации вступить в битву вдали от столицы. Используя битву в качестве отвлекающего маневра, королева и джедаи отправились в опустевший Тид, чтобы вернуть контроль над планетой, захватив в плен вице-короля Федерации. thumb|left|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время битвы за Набу. Битва за столицу достигла королевского дворца, где Мол ожидал Джинна и Кеноби. Лорд ситхов вступил в бой с джедаями в ангаре дворца, после чего заманил противников в комплекс генераторов. Сражавшиеся переходили с площадки на площадку, и лорду ситхов удалось получить преимущество: отступая, он вел джедаев за собой в глубь многоуровневого комплекса. В ходе битвы Молу удалось разделить джедаев, сбросив Кеноби на площадку несколькими уровнями ниже, в результате чего Кеноби не смог догнать Мола и Джинна до того, как лазерные двери активировались, временно заблокировав ему путь. Воспользовавшись этим, Мол сражался с Джинном один на один и, в конечном итоге, пронзил туловище мастера-деждая, нанеся ему смертельное ранение. Когда Кеноби преодолел лазерные двери, противники сошлись в яростном поединке, в ходе которого Кеноби поддался ярости и печали из-за смерти своего учителя и друга. Хотя Кеноби удалось рассечь двухклинковый световой меч Мола надвое, оставив лорда ситхов только с одним клинком, Мол смог разоружить Кеноби и сбросить его при помощи Силы с края огромной шахты реактора. Юный джедай смог избежать падения, ухватившись за входное сопло учть ниже края шахты. Пока Мол пытался сбросить юного джедая вниз, Кеноби сумел восстановить внутреннее равновесие и, используя Силу, выпрыгнул из шахты, притянув световой меч Джинна в полете. Через мгновение Кеноби нанес клинком учителя удар по талии Мола, разрубив лорда ситхов пополам. Поверженный противник полетел вниз по бездонной шахте реактора. В тот же день Шив Палпатин был избран Верховным Канцлером Галактической Республики. Он, как и джедаи, считали Дарта Мола павшим в бою на Набу. Изгнание во Внешнем Кольце thumb|300px|Мусорные поля Лото-Минора, где обитал Мол. Тем не менее, благодаря своей ненависти и воле к жизни Мол использовал Силу, чтобы ухватиться за вентиляционное отверстие во время своего падения в шахте реактора. После этого ему удалось забраться в мусорный контейнер.Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать В конечном итоге искалеченное тело Мола было доставлено на планету-свалку Лото-Минор. Долгие годы он обитал в недрах планеты, заменив утраченную нижнюю половину тела аппаратом с шестью конечностями, благодаря которому поверженный ситх мог снова передвигаться. Во время жизни в изгнании Мол заключил соглашение с трусливым анаконданцем по имени Морли, который согласился приносит датомирцу еду в обмен на право питаться объедками. Много лет прожив в таком состоянии, Мол утратил рассудок из-за ярости и отчаяния, но его не оставляли мысли о мести Кеноби. Ставший джедаем-падаваном Энакин Скайуокер в ходе обучения владению световым мечом в Храме джедаев модифицировал тренировочного дроида, придав ему внешний вид и технику боя Дарта Мола.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 Войны клонов Встреча с братом thumb|left|300px|Мол, сломленный и обезумевший, обнаружен своим братом Саважем Опрессом на Лото-Миноре. Мать Талзин знала, что ее сын все еще жив. Во время Войн клонов она рассказала его брату, Саважу Опрессу, что бывшего лорда ситхов можно найти во Внешнем Кольце. Талзин дала Опрессу талисман, способный помочь ему найти Мола, после чего Опресс вознамерился отыскать своего брата. Поиски привели Опресса на Лото-Минор, где он обнаружил своего потерявшего рассудок брата, живущего в недрах мира-свалки. Поначалу Мол не узнал Опресса и едва помнил, кем является он сам. Все, что осталось в нем от некогда могущественного лорда ситхов, была жажда мести и ненависть, направленная против джедаев. Решив, что Морли виновен в физических и душевных травмах своего брата, Опресс убил анаконданца и забрал Мола на Датомир, чтобы восстановить его воспоминания. Мать Талзин восстановила разум Мола и снабдила его кибернетической парой ног, собрав их воедино при помощи магии из частей дроидов Сепаратистов, уничтоженных во время битвы за Датомир. Возвращение в галактику 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол ожидает Оби-Вана в сожжённой деревне Очнувшись Мол узнал, что война клонов спланированная его хозяином уже началась без него. Поведав историю своего падения Саважу, он решил начать возрождение с того света с реванша. В разгар войны, когда внимание джедаев приковано к Дуку и сепаратистам, единственным способом привлечь их внимание было развести бойню, что и было проделано. Найдя беспомощную колонию за Внешним Кольцом, Мол и Опресс сожгли её и истребили всех жителей до одного, демонстративно записывая это. После чего, голозапись расправы была направлена в Совет джедаев. Не смевший допустить продолжения расправ, Оби-Ван отправился навстречу с Молом, ничего не подозревая о Саваже. Братья пленили джедая и доставили к себе на корабль, предвкушая долгую и сладкую расправу. Опьянённый эйфорией Мол прочитал целую тираду о том, как долго он ждал этого момента. Однако, его мести не суждено было сбыться. Пока он наслаждались победой, к ним на корабль проникла Асажж Вентресс, датомирская ведьма, которой поклялся служить Саваж, чтобы отомстить бывшему учителю за предательство. Вместе с освобождённым Кеноби они вступили в бой с Молом и Саважем. И снова, как и двенадцать лет назад, Мол сошёлся в бою со своим заклятым врагом Оби-Ваном Кеноби, однако на сей раз тот был куда более опытным и умелым бойцом. Но ослабленный пытками всё же был слабее даже не окрепшего после многолетних томлений Мола. Видя своё неизбежное поражение, ведьма и джедай бежали с корабля, так и не позволив Молу свершить свою месть. 300px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается с Оби-Ваном на Флорруме Будучи более опытным и сильным воином, Мол взял Саважа себе в ученики, как и подобает правилу двух. Провозгласив себя истинными лордами ситхов, братья принялись постигать мудрость тёмной стороны. С возросшей мощью, они всё чаще стали привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и для выживания им нужны были союзники. Разграбив банковское хранилище в дальнем секторе Галактики, Мол предложил его сокровища пиратам, которые с радостью согласились предать своего главаря Хондо за звонкую монету и присягнули ему на верность. Немногие несогласные были казнены на месте. Вместе с новоиспечёнными союзниками Мол атаковал базу Хондо на Флорруме, где к своему собственному удивлению встретились, с другом Хондо и своим давним врагом, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, а так же членом совета джедаев Ади Галлией. Ситх вновь сразился со своим заклятым врагом и вновь безрезультатно. Оби-Ван вступил в схватку с Молом, а Саваж — с Галлией. Бой продолжался недолго: Опресс убил Ади, а Кеноби бежал. Хондо Онаке удалось переманить всех пиратов на свою сторону, которые стали готовится к убийству забраков. Тем временем, Оби-Ван был найден братьями, которые в ярости напали на него. Во время боя, джедай сражался практически только с Саважом и когда он ударил ногой в колено Опресса, Молу это надоело и он с помощью силы захвата ударил Кеноби об стену, и когда они хотели убить беззащитного врага, то Кеноби во время сумел открыть два меча и выскользнув из под них отсёк руку Саважу. Разгневанный повелитель ситхов выкинул Кеноби из пещеры обрушив при этом и потолок. Увидев, что на них нападают их же бывшие союзники, забраки начали спасаться бегством от толпы викуэев. Один пират выстрелил в Мола, лишив левой ноги. Обессиленные братья добрались до корабля, подняли его в воздух, но он, вскоре был сбит неизвестным викуэем из ракетной установки. С трудом добравшись до спасательного челнока, они покинули планету. Создание Коллектива теней Повреждённая в ходе отстыковки капсула застряла в бесконечном космосе, сохранив минимальную систему жизнеобеспечения и братья погрузились в силовую кому, чтобы сохранить остатки воздуха на длительный период, в надежде что кто-либо обнаружит их, дрейфующих в космосе. Так и случилось: капсула была обнаружена Дозором смерти и его главарь Пре Визсла решив узнать историю братьев доставил их в свой лагерь на Занбаре. Очнувшийся первым, Мол обнаружил, что лежал в больничной палате с новыми, совершенно более удобными, протезами ног, и тут же подвергся допросу Дозора. К своему удивлению, окрепнув после комы и привыкнув к новым протезам, он был приглашён в шатёр к Визсле, где тот, совершенно не враждебно, поведал ему свою историю. 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол демонстрирует свою силу Дозору смерти. Как и сам Мол, Визсла мечтал отомстить Оби-Вану за собственные унижения, а также покончить с Дуку. Кроме того, дозор был крупной мандалорской организацией, хоть и противозаконной, но при свержении нынешнего правительства Мандалора возглавляемого, как удачно сложилось, подругой Кеноби герцогиней Сатин Крайз, он мог бы возглавить систему и огромное количество подвластных ей нейтральных миров, находящихся вне юрисдикции Республики и джедаев. Такое, буквально абсолютное, сходство целей не могло не сплотить Мола с Визслой, и между ними был заключён союз. Вернувшись в больничную палатку Мол поведал о результатах переговоров брату, обсудив с ним свои планы по поводу использования Дозора, как рычага создания криминальной империи, а также последующего использования нейтрального Мандалора как базы для расширения влияния. 300px|left|thumb|Мол, Саваж и Визсла на встрече с Джаббой Приводя в исполнение свой план, Мол сообщил Визсле, что для успеха им понадобится больше войск и ресурсов, которыми незаметно их могут снабдить только преступные кланы. Собрав бойцов «Дозора», они отправились на Мустафар, в резиденцию преступного клана Чёрное Солнце. По прибытии в резиденцию Мол потребовал встречи с руководством клана и вместе с Визслой и Саважем был доставлен к совету «Чёрного солнца». В качестве своего щедрого предложения он потребовал покорности и предоставления войск и ресурсов в его пользование, после чего, получив отказ, приказал Саважу казнить членов совета. Оставшись без лидеров, новый командующий кланом присоединился к Коллективу теней. Прослышав о судьбе «Чёрного солнца», на Занбар прибыли представители Синдиката пайков, не желавшие разделить их участь, и согласились работать на союзников. Собрав все полученные силы, Мол отправился на Нал-Хатту, чтобы включить последний из влиятельных преступных кланов в свою криминальную империю. Но хатты, охраняемые бандой наёмников, оказались непростой добычей. Когда в ходе ожесточённого боя наёмники были побеждены, Совет уже успел бежать с планеты на Татуин во дворец Джаббы. Но спастись там им не удалось: прибыв на планету, войска «Дозора» захватили дворец, где под угрозой смерти Джабба согласился предоставить ресурсы криминальной империи хаттов «Коллективу теней». Подчинив себе все крупные криминальные кланы, Мол попросил Визслу отправить людей на Мандалор с целью разведки и предоставления данных о жизненно важных для безопасности Мандалора объектах. Объявив полную мобилизацию войск всех подчинённых организаций, он отправился на Занбар в ожидании результатов разведки. Мандалорская кампания Переворот 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол посвящает лидеров коллектива теней в свой план по захвату Мандалора Получив всю необходимую информацию от разведки, Мол посвятил Визслу в свои планы по свержению правительства Сатин Крайз. Собрав преступные армии, он направил их на Мандалор для захвата жизненно важных для безопасности планеты объектов, чтобы подорвать власть герцогини. Армии гангстеров под предводительством Саважа устроили настоящий хаос, уничтожая всё, что попадалось им под руку. Немногочисленные силы полиции и личной гвардии герцогини были не в силах остановить такую атаку. Когда народ окончательно разочаровался в правительстве, в игру вступил «Дозор смерти». По приказу Мола «Дозор» точными действиями обезвредил все бандитские группировки и продемонстрировал их главарей народу. После этого авторитет «Дозора» заметно возрос, и Визсла вошёл во дворец, где заключил под стражу герцогиню и расправился с остальными членами правительства. После захвата власти Визсла приказал схватить Мола и бросить его в вместе с Саважем и остальными бандитскими главарями в тюрьму. Мол был неглуп и ожидал подобного предательства, однако он не мог открыто править на Мандалоре, не привлекая внимания джедаев, а потому предпочёл рискнуть. Теперь же, когда Визсла решил не лишать его жизни, всё пошло в точности с его планом. Выбравшись из камеры, Мол прошёлся по тюрьме в поисках замены своему бывшему союзнику, и ею стал премьер министр Алмек, посаженный за коррупцию и заговор по использованию Чёрного рынка ещё во времена правления Сатин. 200px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается с Визслой Заручившись поддержкой новой ширмы, Мол и Саваж отправились во дворец, где Мол вызвал лидера «Дозора» на смертельный поединок за власть над Мандалором. Связанный законами чести перед лицом своих солдат, Визсла не мог опозорить себя отказом; Молу вернули оружие, и они сошлись в смертельном поединке. Бой вышел долгим и упорным: никто из противников не намеревался отступать. Стремительно наступая на противника, Мол, казалось бы, брал верх, но Визсла снова и снова использовал реактивный ранец, чтобы разорвать дистанцию и использовать преимущество в воздухе. Разгневанный невозможностью достать противника, Мол, уклоняясь от гранат, огнемёта, метательных дисков и прочих дальнобойных устройств Визслы, преобразовал в Силу всю свою ярость и ненависть. 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол казнит поверженного Визслу В конце-концов он всё же смог вывести из строя ранец, но был лишён меча. Применив все свои навыки, он сошёлся в рукопашной схватке с вооружённым противником, и удача наконец улыбнулась ему: в результате допущенной Визслой ошибки Мол сломал ему руку. Притянув меч поверженного противника, Мол объявил себя победителем и законным лидером «Дозора смерти», после чего казнил Визслу, отрубив ему голову. Несмотря на то, что большинство членов «Дозора» признали его своим вождём, многие всё же отказались повиноваться, и под предводительством Бо-Катан они бежали из дворца. Месть Кеноби 300px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол душит Сатин при помощи Силы Получив всю полноту власти на Мандалоре, Мол принялся исполнять вторую часть намеченного плана: долгожданную месть. Позволив отступникам из «Дозора» вызволить герцогиню из тюрьмы, он использовал её наивную попытку позвать на помощь Совет джедаев в своих целях. Не имея полномочий для действия в нейтральной системе, ни Совет, ни Республика ничего не могли сделать. Поэтому, как и ожидалось, Кеноби прибыл на планету в одиночку. Он освободил Сатин и пытался бежать, но Мол уже ждал его у ангарам. Мышеловка захлопнулась, и беглецы угодили в его лапы. Обезоружив Оби-Вана, Мол пленил своего заклятого врага и приказал доставить его во дворец вместе с герцогиней. Прочитав тираду о годах мучений и ожиданий этого момента, Мол расправился с Сатин на глазах у Оби-Вана, пронзив её Тёмным мечом. В тот момент он не знал, чему восхищаться более: своей гениальности или своей победе, его месть наконец-то свершилась. Сокрушённый горем джедай был брошен в камеру, в которой ему предстояло гнить до конца своих дней. Дуэль с Дартом Сидиусом 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол восседает на троне Мандалора Но наслаждение победой было недолгим; прознав о событиях, произошедших на Мандалоре, планету посетил Дарт Сидиус, бывший наставник Мола. Криминальная империя братьев никак не входила в его планы по захвату Галактики. Мол попытался было представить всё произошедшее как дар своему учителю в обмен на возможность вновь стать его учеником и помощником. Но договориться не удалось: бросив взгляд на Саважа, Сидиус обвинил Мола в предательстве и обучении своего ученика для его свержения, после чего братья были атакованы. Сначала братья одерживали верх, но вскоре Сидиус отбросил Мола в сторону и убил Саважа ударом в грудь. Перед смертью тот сказал брату, что никогда не был достоин быть его учеником. Дарт Сидиус продемонстрировал явное преимущество в сражении уже против одного падшего ситха. Мол достал тёмный меч и напал на своего бывшего учителя. Сначала бой был приблизительно равным, пока Сидиус не проявил свои способности телекинеза. Потом Мол начал просить о пощаде. Сидиус сказал, что не станет его убивать и у него есть планы на будущее бывшего ученика. 300px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается с бывшим учителем Измученный до полусмерти Мол был доставлен на Стигеон-Прайм, тайную тюрьму сепаратистов, где он наконец-то встретился со своей заменой, новым учеником Сидиуса, графом Дуку. Подвергнутый жестоким пыткам Дуку, желавшего получить контроль над синдикатом пайков и чёрным солнцем, Мол лишь сказал, что разочарован жалким джедайским предателем, занявшим его место. В конце концов, от бесконечных пыток, силы почти полностью покинули забрака и он просто ждал, пока его жизнь прервётся. Пленение и побег thumb|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Гривусом на Занбаре В тот момент, когда Мол уже начал сожалеть, что не погиб вместе со своим братом на Мандалоре, к нему на помощь пришли солдаты «Дозора» под руководством Гара Саксона и Рук Каст. Бежав со Стигеона, Мол вместе с остатками верных ему солдат отправился на Занбар, где ему вернули потерянный в бою с Сидиусом трофейный меч. Не успевший оправится от плена Мол, был атакован армией дроидов во главе с генералом Гривусом. Вступив в бой с вражеской армадой, Мол положил немало войск противника и наконец, уничтожив магнастражей охраны, сошёлся с самим генералом. Но победить Гривуса он не сумел, немногочисленные силы дозора были разбиты многократно превосходящей армией дроидов и Молу пришлось бежать с планеты. Захват Дуку и Гривуса В отчаянии Мол призвал своего последнего истинного союзника — мать Талзин, по её совету он отправился на Орд-Мантелл. Собрав армию из всё ещё подконтрольных ему синдиката пайков и «Чёрного солнца», а также присланных на подмогу ночных братьев, Мол приготовился к новой схватке с Гривусом, следующим за ним по пятам. Распределив силы, Мол приказал основной части преступных армий оборонять узкий проход на подходе к городу. Сам же он возглавил спрятанные в космосе силы «Дозора». По прибытии флота сепаратистов планета подверглась массированной бомбардировке, за которой последовала высадка десанта. Дождавшись отбытия армии на планету, флот «Дозора» вышел из тени и атаковал флагман. Высадившись на корабль, Мол сразился с Гривусом и пленил его, после чего заставил отключить армии дроидов, штурмующие планету. Кроме того, войска Мола пленили графа Дуку, когда он высадился на планете. Союз с Дуку thumb|left|280px|Дарт Мол предлагает графу Дуку присоединиться к нему Доставив пленных на мандалорскую базу снабжения в астероидном поле, Мол связался с Сидиусом и сообщил тому о своей победе над его слугами. Но Сидиус был невозмутим и лишь предложил казнить этих жалких пленников. Но у Мола были на них свои планы: отправив Гривуса в камеру, он предложил Дуку союз с целью уничтожения Сидиуса, мотивируя это тем, что тот отказался от своего нового ученика. В разгар беседы база была атакована силами Республики во главе с джедаями Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Мейсом Винду, Эйлой Секурой и мастером Типли. Предпочитая продолжить разговор позднее, Дуку согласился на временный союз для совместного противостояния джедаям, и ситхи вступили в бой. Мол вступил в бой сразу с двумя джедаями, Винду и Секурой, но он продлился недолго. Сил Республики было несоразмерно больше, и под прикрытием ракеты, запущенной Рук Каст, Мол и Дуку бежали с разгромленной базы. Падение Коллектива теней thumb|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Гривусом на Датомире Тем временем разочарованные потерей трёх крепостей члены Коллектива теней начали сомневаться в разумности их лидера. Разозлённый Мол обещал им большую плату — последний из доступных мотиваторов. После прибытия союзников на Датомир Мол объявил, что присоединение Дуку было лишь частью плана Сидиуса, и приказал схватить графа. Дуку доставили к алтарю, где мать Талзин произвела тёмный ритуал. Она высосала энергию его жизни, обеспечивая увеличение собственной мощи, готовясь к приходу Сидиуса. Предвкушая долгую мучительную смерть Дуку, так не полюбившегося Молу с самого его пробуждения, он надменно рассказывал графу, что произойдёт с его телом, после того как Талзин иссушит все его соки. В момент, когда ритуал был практически завершён, раздался взрыв, и в покои вошёл Сидиус вместе с Гривусом. Мол сразу же атаковал генерала, предоставив матери разбираться с её врагом. Подчинив себе тело Дуку, Талзин атаковала Сидиуса, но её дух был изгнан мощным ударом молний, нанесённым владыкой. Тем временем, базы пайков и чёрного солнца были атакованы армадами сепаратистов, сломив дух бандитских кланов, дроиды повергли их в бегство. Коллектив теней был разгромлен, а все его члены разбежались, оставив Мола и Талзин наедине с Сидиусом и его слугами. И они были обречены, еле сдерживая безумную мощь атаки Сидиуса, Талзин приказала Молу убираться, пока не поздно. Отступая, он увидел, как Гривус наносит сокрушительный удар его матери, слишком занятой противостоянием с Сидиусом. Вместе с несколькими по прежнему верными ему членами «Дозора смерти» Мол бежал с планеты на единственном корабле, всём, что осталось от его великой криминальной империи. Потеря Мандалора Через какое-то время после фиаско на Датомире, Мол вернулся на подконтрольный Мандалор и продолжил свое тайное правление. Галактическая Республика узнала об этом и отправила рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и 501-й легион на осаду планеты. В осаде также принимала участие бывшая ученица Скайуокера Асока Тано, но не как член Ордена джедаев, а как независимый союзник Республики. Осада продолжалась до самого конца войны, и Скайуокер был вынужден покинуть поле боя, узнав о похищении канцлера Палпатина и отправившись спасать его. Тано, используя оставшихся солдат, вступила в бой с Молом, заставив его потерять контроль над своим гневом и попасться в расставленную ловушку — лучевой щит.Асока Когда Дарт Сидиус отдал приказ 66, тем самым начав истребление джедаев, солдаты-клоны обернулись против Асоки Тано, вынудив ее скрываться. Мол, воспользовавшись хаосом, так или иначе сумел покинуть Мандалор. Однако, ситхам было известно о том, что Мол жив, и он стал целью инквизиторов наравне с уцелевшими джедаями. Эпоха Империи Побег с Малакора Нахождение голокрона After the siege of Mandalore, Maul traveled to the world of Malachor in search for an ancient weapon located in a Sith temple and obtained a new lightsaber. However, his ship crashed, leaving him trapped there for years without contact of the wider galaxy. Maul was also tracked down by the Eighth Brother. Eventually, three years before the Battle of Yavin, Maul came across the Jedi apprentice Ezra Bridger, who he manipulated into helping him retrieving a Sith holocron. Along their brief adventure, Maul also taught Ezra the ways of the dark side by preying upon the boy's passionate and aggressive tendencies. After gaining the holocron, Maul and Ezra used the holocron as a key to reach the front of the temple, where they came across Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano, Ezra's companions, who were in combat with the Inquisitors. While Tano and Jarrus were reluctant to trust Maul, with his help the four of them forced the Inquisitors to retreat. Still unwilling to trust Maul, they only cooperated at the behest of Ezra, who remained adamant that Maul was on their side. With Maul's guidance, the rebels scaled the temple in an attempt to reach the top, where Maul claimed the knowledge they sought was. Along the way, Maul and Ezra engaged the Seventh Sister, with Maul able to subdue her in a Force choke. It was then that Maul put his teachings into action, imploring Ezra to strike down the woman in cold blood. The Padawan hesitated, forcing Maul to finish off the Inquisitor. Maul scolded Ezra for his hesitation, warning him that it could cost him his life or the life of his friends in the future. Maul and Ezra continued on and met up with the other two Jedi, who were engaging the Fifth Brother and Eighth Brother. It was then that Maul sensed the presence of Darth Vader, who was approaching Malachor. He however dismissed his feeling to Ezra when the young Jedi asked him what was wrong. Maul then engaged the inquisitors while Ezra continued on alone. Maul, with Ahsoka's assistance, slew the Fifth Brother while Jarrus damaged the Eight Brother's lightsaber. As the Eighth Brother attempted to escape using his weapon it malfunctioned, and the Inquisitor fell to his death. Предательство With all the Inquisitors dead and Ezra nearing the top, Maul then betrayed the Jedi, striking at Kanan and blinding him. With Kanan subdued, Maul engaged Tano and the two dueled briefly. It was then he revealed that the holocron was intended to power an ancient superweapon and that Maul intended to make the young boy his apprentice. Tano left to confront Darth Vader as Kanan regained himself, with Tano claiming to the former Sith Lord he would have to face Kanan to get to her. Underestimating Kanan, Maul declared that he would finish off the Jedi quickly. However, using his other senses, amplified by the Force, Kanan easily caught Maul's arms and tripped him, where the Nightbrother fell from the Temple to the ground below. Maul survived, and fled the planet in a TIE Advanced v1 with his plans in ruins. Despite this, his influence had a profound effect on Ezra, who drifted closer to the dark side. Поиски Кеноби Захват экипажа «Призрака» thumb|250px|left|Мол, захвативший экипаж «Призрака» Через шесть месяцев после произошедшего на Малакоре Мол атаковал звёздный корабль повстанцев «Призрак», на котором находились капитан Гера Синдулла, Сабин Врен, Гаразеб Оррелиоз и Чоппер, и захватил корабль вместе с командой. После этого он связался с Джаррусом и Бриджером, потребовав привезти голокрон ситхов и голокрон джедаев в обмен на жизни повстанцев. Тем временем Мол переправил «Призрак» на старый мандалорский астероидный аванпост. Оставив дроидов-экскурсоводов охранять захваченных повстанцев, Мол нашел голокрон Джарруса и попытался открыть его, однако его попытки не увенчались успехом. В это время экипаж сумел уничтожить дроидов и попытался поймать брата ночи, примагнитив его к потолку отсека корабля, но Мол быстро восстановил преимущество. Когда джедаи прибыли на аванпост, Мол поручил дроидам-экскурсоводам сопровождать Эзру в командный центр, а сам отвел ослепшего Джарруса к шлюзу и выбросил в открытый космос. Джедай, использовав Силу, сумел спастись, и освободил экипаж «Призрака». В это время Мол и Эзра открыли оба голокрона и соединили их с целью получить знания. В итоге Мол узнал, что его старый враг, мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби все еще жив. Эзра разорвал связь голокронов, и Мол воспользовался взрывом, чтобы сбежать с аванпоста на своем истребителе типа «Ком'рк», «Брате ночи». Возвращение на Датомир thumb|250px|left|Мол узнает местонахождение Кеноби Получивший часть воспоминаний Эзры после объединения голокронов, Мол сумел найти базу повстанцев на планете Атоллон. Он снова встретился с Джаррусом и Бриджером, которые в это время пытались узнать причину видений Эзры о Моле у Бенду. Мол, шантажируя джедаев возможностью раскрытия информации о базе повстанцев Империи, потребовал, чтобы Бриджер отправился с ним для взаимного обмена воспоминаниями. Мол и Эзра покинули Атоллон на «Брате ночи», а Джаррус и Сабин Врен, отследившие Бриджера по его сенсорному маяку, последовали за ними. thumb|250px|Мол и Эзра сражаются с подконтрольными Сёстрам ночи Джаррусом и ВренПрибыв на Датомир, Мол отвел Эзру в старую крепость, где хранил коллекцию реликвий кланов Сестёр ночи и Братьев ночи. В ходе магического ритуала Мол и Бриджер выпили по половине зелья каждый, вследствие чего их воспоминания объединились, раскрыв местонахождение Оби-Вана Кеноби, являвшегося «ключом к уничтожению ситхов». Ритуал пробудил призраки Сестёр ночи, которым Мол и Бриджер должны были «заплатить» своими телами за использование их магии. В этот момент в пещеру вошли Джаррус и Врен. Призраки подчинили себе повстанцев, и, после непродолжительной схватки, Мол и Бриджер спаслись бегством, покинув пещеру, вне которой не могли находиться призраки. Мол убеждал Эзру стать его учеником и вместе отправиться на Татуин, но Бриджер отказался, не желая оставлять друзей в беде. Разочарованный отказом Бриджера, Мол покинул Датомир, оставив позади повстанцев и призраков ведьм. Окончательное противостояние thumb|left|250px|Последняя дуэль заклятых враговДобравшись до Татуина, Мол отправился на поиски Кеноби, но сбился в пути и заблудился в песках Юндленской пустоши. На грани отчаяния, Мол прибегнул к последнему средству — фрагменту голокрона ситхов, хранившегося у забрака после встречи с джедаями на Точке Визслы 09. Установив связь с остальными частями ситхского голокрона и голокроном джедаев Джарруса, Мол вселил в Бриджера уверенность, что Кеноби грозит опасность. Молодой падаван покинул повстанческую базу и прилетел на Татуин, однако практически сразу был атакован группой таскенов. Рейдерам удалось уничтожить транспорт Эзры, но вовремя подоспевший Мол защитил находившегося без сознания джедая, вырезав всех таскенов. thumb|250px|Мол умирает на руках Кеноби На следующий день Мол воздействовал на разум Эзры, направив Бриджера в сердце пустыни, чтобы боль и печаль юного падавана заставили Кеноби спасти его, тем самым выдав себя. После наступления ночи Мол наконец достиг цели своего длительного путешествия. Кеноби убедил Бриджера вернуться к восстанию, указав ему правильное направление. Старый джедай попытался урезонить Мола, но одержимый отмщением забрак вынудил Кеноби вступить в бой, догадавшись, кого Оби-Ван защищает на Татуине. Мол атаковал Кеноби, однако мастер-джедай отразил выпады бывшего лорда ситхов и уверенным ударом рассек датомирцу грудь. Осознав свой конец, Мол спросил Оби-Вана, является ли подопечный Кеноби избранным, которому суждено восстановить равновесие. Кеноби подтвердил это, и Мол умер, зная, что будет отомщен. Наследие left|thumb|250px|Лея ощущает былое присутствие Мола Через шесть лет после смерти Мола Галактическая Империя потерпела поражение в сражении с Альянсом за восстановление Республики, в ходе которого Дарт Сидиус был уничтожен Энакином Скайуокером, вернувшимся на Светлую сторону Силы ради спасения своего сына, Люка Скайуокера, последнего оставшегося рыцаря-джедая в галактике.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Сестра-близнец Люка, принцесса Лея Органа, отправилась на Набу незадолго до начала операции «Пепел», вынудившей ее, королеву Сошу Соруну и сопровождавшую ее пилота-повстанца Шару Бэй открыть ангар королевского дворца Тида, где Мол сражался с Квай-Гоном Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби больше чем три десятилетия назад, чтобы получить доступ к звёздным истребителям N-1. Когда они миновали двери ангара, Лея ощутила посредством Силы остатки тёмной энергии Мола, испытав из-за этого физический холод.Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 3 Личность и черты характера В основе жизни и мотивации Дарта Мола лежала месть. Будучи ситхом-учеником, Мол жаждал отомстить джедаям за их победу над ситхами и хотел вернуть власть ситхов над галактикой. После долгих лет изгнания и восстановление разума Мол обратил свою жажду мести против галактики, объявив себя и своего брата истинными лордами ситхов. Больше прочего Мол стремился отомстить Оби-Вану Кеноби, поразившего ситха в дуэли на Набу, тем самым вынудив его отправиться в изгнание. Мол чувствовал опустошение из-за утраты власти — зная о запланированных своим учителем Войнах клонов и намереваясь принять участие в них, вернувшийся из изгнания Мол обнаружил, что план ситхов успешно продвигается без него. Из-за этого Мол не останавливался ни перед чем ради исполнения своей мести, будь то резня среди мирного населения, сделка с пиратами, или разжигание гражданской войны на Мандалоре с целью обретения власти и привлечения внимания Кеноби. Во время изгнания разум Мола был поврежден. Он стал одержим местью, подпитывался ей и оставался в живых только благодаря своей ненависти к Кеноби, несмотря на потерю рассудка и множества воспоминаний. Его агрессия и страх усугубляли его безумие, из-за чего Мол напал на Саважа Опресса, когда впервый раз столкнулся со своим братом на Лото-Миноре. Мать Талзин использовала магию, чтобы восстановить разум и воспоминания Мола, вернув ему ясность рассудка, но сохранив в нем желание отомстить тем, кто сломал его жизнь. Могущество Мола заложило в нем жажду доминировать как среди ситхов, так и в галактике. Несмотря на это он осознавал, что его учитель, Дарт Сидиус, владел таким могуществом, которое Молу было недоступно. Мол боялся своего старого учителя, и, когда прибывший на Мандалор Сидиус победил Мола в дуэли на световых мечах, молил его о пощаде. После того, как Сидиус пытал Мола посредством молний Силы на Мандалоре, датомирец стал невосприимчив к боли, о чем позже сказал вызволявшим его бойцам Дозора смерти. Однако, несмотря на свою безжалостную и мстительную натуру, Мол не был полностью бессердечным. Он искренне заботился о своем брате, Саваже Опрессе, и своей матери, датомирской ведьме Талзин. Несмотря на то, что Мол не всегда хорошо ладил с Опрессом, они защищали и поддерживали друг друга, а когда Опресс был убит Сидиусом, Мол был морально опустошен и скорбел о смерти брата, после чего в порыве ярости попытался отомстить за него. Мол был безгранично предан своей матери, которая, в свою очередь, любила и защищала своего сына. Даже когда Сидиус и его приспешники загнали датомирцев в угол, Мол отказывался покинуть свою мать и был глубоко поражен ее смертью. Даже по прошествии многих лет Мол все еще держал злобу на Сидиуса и всех, кто служил ему, за уничтожение всего, о чем датомирец заботился. Единственный, к кому Мол был расположен помимо своей семьи, был Эзра Бриджер, в способностях которого бывший ситх видел большой потенциал. Мол хотел сделать Бриджера своим учеником и дважды спасал его жизнь. Вместе с тем он стремился манипулировать Бриджером и использовать его в своих личных целях, а также дважды пытался убить Кэнана Джарруса, чтобы избавиться от влияния джедая на Бриджера. Несмотря на приверженность учениям ситхов, Мол перестал причислять себя к их числу, в основном, из-за принадлежности к их Ордену Сидиуса. Будучи хитроумным манипулятором и искусным лжецом, Мол мог превосходно притворяться слабым и беспомощным для достижения своих целей, и даже объединялся с джедаями в случаях необходимости. Однако он не был выше насмешек над такого рода «союзниками», в частности, он называл Асоку Тано «недоучкой» и «леди Тано» в насмешку над ее уходом из Ордена джедаев, Джарруса же он называл «мастером-джедаем». Желая обрести надежду и смысл жизни, Мол захватил спутников-повстанцев Бриджера и Джарруса, после чего успешно заставил джедаев принести ему голокрон ситхов из храма на Малакоре и голокрон джедаев Джарруса, чтобы впоследствии объединить открытые голокроны и обрести ясность видения. Также Мол планировал переманить Бриджера на Тёмную сторону и обучить юного падавана. Несмотря на данное Бридежру обещание не причинять вред его друзьям, Мол тайно от него попытался устранить Джарруса и приказал своим дроидам уничтожить остальных повстанцев. Джаррусу и повстанцам удалось помещать процессу слияния голокронов, в результате чего мол узнал, что его старый враг, Оби-Ван Кеноби, все еще жив, однако его местонахождение осталось для Мола неизвестным. Все еще не исчезнувшее желание Мола отомстить Кеноби вынудило его использовать фрагмент голокрона ситхов и мастерство Темной стороны, чтобы терзать Бриджера с целью привлечь его внимание. Хотя Мол и знал о высокой цене за использование магии Сестёр ночи, его желание узнать местонахождение Кеноби вынудило его рискнуть навлечь на себя гнев их призраков. Исходя из обретенных знаний, Мол пришел к выводу, что его судьба заключалась в обнаружении и убийстве Кеноби на Татуине. В третий раз Мол предпринял попытку сделать Эзру Бриджера своим учеником. Однако привязанности Бриджера своим друзьям и верность своему учителю разозлили Мола, и он сообщил молодому джедаю, что разочарован в нем из-за его нежелания разорвать цепи прошлого. Позже Мол, отчаявшийся найти Кеноби в бескрайней Юндленской пустоши, использовал фрагмент голокрона и технику Тёмной стороны снова, чтобы заманить Бриджера на Татуин. Мол манипулировал стремлением Бриджера предупредить Кеноби в своих личных целях. Несмотря на ненависть к Кеноби, ставшую основой всей его жизни, в последние минуты жизни он сумел примириться со своим старым противником. Мол скончался с верой, что Кеноби защищает Избранного, которому, согласно пророчеству, было суждено восстановить равновесие Силы и уничтожить ситхов. Навыки и способности thumb|left|250px|Двухклинковый световой меч Дарта Мола As the apprentice of Darth Sidious, Maul was trained to be a weapon of the Sith, one intended to help Sidious bring about the destruction of the Jedi and take over the galaxy. He became an acrobatic warrior, one who could relentlessly pursue his enemies while utilizing his double-bladed lightsaber. He showcased his efficiency with a blade against Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine and Naboo, allowing him to kill Jinn in their second encounter; it was during this duel that Maul took on two Jedi Knights at once, holding his own very well against them. It was an overconfidence in his abilities, however, that allowed Kenobi to get the better of him and defeat him, leading to the loss of the lower-half of his body and over a decade of crazed-exile in the Outer Rim. Maul later defeated Kenobi in a number of encounters after emerging from exile, including on Mandalore, though their duel on Florrum ended in stalemate. Maul also fought the Mandalorian Death Watch leader Pre Viszla in a vicious duel, and though the Mandalorian put up a fierce fight, he proved to be no match for Maul's combination of martial prowess and Force potency. Determined to defeat his former master, Maul fought Sidious using his own lightsaber and Pre Vizsla's darksaber. Though he put up a considerable fight, managing to keep up with Sidious longer then Opress did and even managing to kick the elder Sith backwards at one point, he was ultimately no match for Sidious, who was able to counter Maul's bladeblock and disarm him. Maul was also able to temporaily hold his own against Mace Windu and Aayla Secura on a Mandalorian supply outpost, and even managed to overpower the infamous Jedi hunter General Grievous; though he fought to a stalemate with the cyborg in their first encounter, he was able to overwhelm him in their second and third encounters. Maul's mastery of the dark side enabled him to overpower and capture the renowened rebel pilot Hera Syndulla and her crew. thumb|130px|Замаскированный под трость световой меч Мола Over a decade later, while Maul initially told Ezra that his advanced age had diminished his abilities, this was later revealed to be an affectation not unlike that previously employed by Yoda, as Maul's walking stick served mainly to disguise a double-bladed lightsaber created to replace his original weapon. Though apparently convinced that he lacked the ability to defeat Vader by himself, Maul showed considerable skill against the Inquisitors and full confidence in taking on Kanan and Ahsoka. During the duels, Maul demonstrated his Force abilities by choking the Seventh Sister and pushing the Eighth Brother. However, he still had a tendency to underestimate his enemies, as shown when Kanan was able to force him off the edge of the temple despite being blind. In addition to skills with a lightsaber, Maul proved to be strong with the powers of the Force, able to destroy numerous enemies including Banking Clan droid guards, and subduing Mandalorians such as Bo-Katan. During a skirmish on Florrum, he used the Force to topple an ''Eta''-class shuttle from a plateau to cut his and his brother's pursuers off. During his time on Mandalore, he was able to Force choke a dizzy Obi-Wan Kenobi. His skills paled in comparison to Sidious, however, even after Maul declared himself the true Lord of the Sith. During their encounter on Mandalore, Sidious easily pinned Maul to a wall using the Force and bested him in lightsaber combat, though it took more effort to defeat him than Opress. Maul was a capable manipulator, a skilled strategist, and had political skills from his time as Sidious' apprentice, managing to form the Shadow Collective in a surprisingly short amount of time. Maul was also skilled in Mind probing, as shown when he used the power on Hera to find the location of Kanan Jarrus' Jedi holocron and his true name Caleb Dume. Maul was also familiar with the magick practices of the Nightsisters, including a scrying spell which involved two people sharing a potion of spirit ichor. Maul was able to use his mastery of the Force to create apparitions of himself. He also used the fragment of a Sith holocron to activate Kanan's Jedi holocron and the Malachor Sith holocron as part of a plot to trick Ezra into luring Kenobi out of hiding. Maul used his lightsaber skills to strike down several Tusken Raiders and confronted Kenobi in a duel to the death. After clashing for a few seconds, Kenobi inflicted a lethal wound to Maul's chest after the former Sith Lord attempted to kill Kenobi with the same move that killed Qui-Gon Jinn—a hit to the opponent's head with the lightsaber hilt. За кулисами Дарт Мол впервые появляется в фильме 1999 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза», где его играет актёр и каскадёр Рэй Парк. На протяжении всего фильма персонаж произносит всего лишь три реплики, каждую из которых озвучил актёр Питер Серафинович. В анимационных сериалах «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», где также появляется Мол, персонажа озвучил Сэм Уитвер. thumb|left|200px|Ранний концепт-арт Дарта Мола, основанный на кошмарах Иана Мак-Кейга Для «Скрытой угрозы» персонаж был создан концептуальным дизайнером Ианом Мак-Кейгом, считавшего, что разработка нового злодея «Звёздных войн» была непростой задачей. В разговоре с ним Джордж Лукас описал Мола, как «образ из вашего худшего кошмара», после чего Мак-Кейг подумал о своих худших кошмарах, а затем использовал их, чтобы создать первоначальный облик персонажа. Мак-Кейг описывал свой худший кошмар, как безжизненное лицо, прижавшееся к окну во время грозы, омертвевшая, но еще живая фигура, смотрящая на него сквозь дождь. Мак-Кейг использовал это в качестве первого дизайна, добавив образу металлические зубы и кроваво-красные ленты, падавшие на него подобно дождю. Лукас, судя по всему, решил это уже чересчур, и сказал: «Хорошо. Теперь нарисуй свой второй худший кошмар...» Мак-Кейг провел большую часть трехлетней подготовки к производству за рисование масок, пытаясь создать нечто похожее на изначальный образ Дарта Вейдера, разработанный Ральфом Маккуорри для фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако, он в конечном итоге почувствовал, что идет по неверному пути. Он завершил поиски нужного направления, нарисовав сотрудников художественного департамента Lucasfilm по Эпизоду I в качетсве лордов ситхов, Используя их лица и личности для создания образов персонажей. В какой-то момент Мак-Кейг использовал печатную плату в качестве лица, и этот дизайн заинтриговал Лукаса. Также Лукасу понравился концепт, основанный на образе производственного фотографа Грега Гауловски. Образ Дарта Мола прошел через ряд изменений, пока Мак-Кейг не разработал дизайн для Роршаха, при создании которого он использовал брызги чернил различной формы, после чего в образе Дарта Мола появились татуировки. Мак-Кейг хотел смягчить внешний вид персонажа, в какой-то момент добавив перья на макушку головы Дарта Мола. Согласно видению Мак-Кейга, перья отчасти отражали личность лорда ситхов: «Каждое утро я представлял, как Дарт Мол поднимался и обматывал свою голову струнной проволокой, а перья, в конечном итоге, должны оказаться в правильном положении — это была лишь часть фокусировки ситхов». В конечном итоге перья были заменены на рога, определив окончательный внешний вид персонажа. thumb|200px|Концепт-арт Дарта Мола Когда создание лица персонажа было завершено, Мак-Кейг перешел к разработке костюма Дарта Мола. Изначально Мол носил большой костюм с проступавшими мышцами, который «делал его больше, чем есть на самом деле», с шипами на шее, как на костюме Бэтмена. Этот вариант костюма прошел через большую часть процесса раскадровки, пока Мак-Кейг не изменил костюм, сделав его меньшего размера, после того, как Лукас рассказал о намерении сделать акробатическую дуэль на световых мечах. Результатом уменьшения костюма стали ситхские робы, которые Дарт Мол носит в «Скрытой угрозе». Изначально роль Дарта Мола была отведена актеру Бенисио дель Торо, однако, когда Лукас убрал практически все реплики персонажа из финального варианта сценария, роль перестала представлять для Дель Торо интерес.Звёздные войны. Эпизод 1: Скрытая угроза. Факты на IMDB Когда было решено вернуть Дарта Мола в «Войнах клонов», актер озвучки Сэм Уитвер знал о популярности Дарта Мола и чувствовал ответственность за свою работу, чтобы сделать все правильно и отдать дань уважения культовому персонажу. Он видел Мола сломленным, и попытался передать его поврежденный разум через его слова и действия. В частности, Дарт Мол цитирует кодекс ситхов, впервые появившийся в Расширенной Вселенной и перенесенный оттуда в этот эпизод.Сэм Уитвер обсуждает озвучивание Дарта Мола в сериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» на YouTube Дизайн персонажа в сериале был весьма близок к его образу из «Скрытой угрозы», а аниматоры использовали создание модели Дарта Мола для улучшения анимации всего сериала. Из-за необходимости персонажа проявлять такие эмоции, как гнев и ненависть, одной лишь мимикой лица, аниматоры затратили время на улучшение процесса моделирования, чтобы добиться лучших результатов. Из-за того, что Мол был разрублен пополам в «Скрытой угрозе», ему требовался кибернетический протез нижней части тела для появления в «Войнах клонов». Образ Мола-киборга был ранее создан концептуальным художником Industrial Light & Magic Аароном МакБрайдом для графического романа Звёздные войны: Видения из цикла «Бесконечности». В рамках этого сборника Дарт Мол появился в комиксе Старые раны, где, подобно событиям анимационного сериала, имел пару кибернетических ног и искал мести Оби-Вану Кеноби.Звёздные войны: Видения — Старые раны В мобильной игре «Angry Birds Star Wars II» Мол не потерпел поражение. После того, как он убил Квай-Гона Джинна, Оби-Ван Кеноби не разрубил его пополам, а Мол не упал в шахту реактора. Вместо этого он уходит из сцены победителем. Появления *''Скрытая угроза (Golden Book)'' *''Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало'' *«Проблема зонда» *''Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1'' * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4'' *''Асока'' *''Звёздные войны 15: Из записок старого Бена Кеноби'' * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1'' *''Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!'' *''Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 3'' }} Не-каноничные появления *''Звёздные войны Уильяма Шекспира. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: Истории дроидов - Эпизоды I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Звёздные войны в 100 сценах'' *''Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны'' * *''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать'' *''Звёздные войны: Корабли галактики'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей. Дополненная и расширенная'' * *''Звёздные войны: ABC-3PO'' * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Звёздные войны: Галактический атлас'' *''Предыстории «Звёздных войн» – Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |years=20 ДБЯ –19 ДБЯ |before=Дарт Тиранус с Саважем Опрессом |before-years=21 ДБЯ |after= |after-years= }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Каноничные статьи